chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires Type 2
Vampires are a species of creatures that live on blood. Type two vampires are different from other types of vampires. They can survive off blood from animals, humans or other supernatural beings. Origin & Subtypes All type two vampires originate from purebloods, the only subtype within the species which can turn humans into their kind. The origin of these purebloods is uncertain, but it is believed that they merely began existing several millennia ago, during a time of great environmental and climatic chaos. They have no human ancestry at all. The current purebloods are linearly descended from these, and continue to have no human ancestry, while the other 2 subtypes are humans transformed by a pureblood's bite, and born vampires who do have some human ancestry, due to being partially descended from humans or from ex-human vampires. Appearance Like type one vampires, type two vampires are also known for their striking and eerie beauty. Their skin tone is usually pale, but not unnaturally so, and this will not occur if their skin was originally dark. They do not glitter or burn in the sun, but they are more sensitive to it and so can still walk in sunlight, but find it occasionally painful. Their eyes remain in their natural colouring most of the time, but glow a brilliant red in bloodthirst, lust and aggression. Their fangs also emerge at these times. These two changes only appear in adult vampires, as their young do not drink blood and feed from energy gained from physical contact instead. These changes also do not seem to appear in vampiric hybrids, but do appear in part-human hybrids and part-werecreature hybrids. Vampiric hybrids seem to retain their natural eye colouring at all times. Feeding Type two vampires need both food and blood or energy to survive, though they can live off much smaller amounts of food than humans can. As children, they feed off life energy since they do not yet have fangs to gain blood, and they can take this life energy through any physical contact, though affectionate touches are more common and more effective. Only full type two vampires have been seen feeding thus as children. As adults, they can get their blood in a variety of ways, including hunting animals, or feeding off humans by taking only a small amount - they will not turn the human this way since only the bite of a pureblood type two vampire will do this. They can also drink the blood of other vampires, but it is customary to ask consent for this, and usually only done by close friends, or even only by lovers. A vampire can also slake his or her thirst for a short time by feeding on his or her own blood, but this will only work temporarily. Ageing Unlike type one vampires, type two vampires do technically still age, but their healing prevents them from ageing visibly, as adults, and makes them immortal. A born type two vampire will age rapidly as a child, reaching adulthood in around five years, usually, though this figure varies, and is shorter especially in hybrids. On the other hand, any who'd been turned as a child or adolescent would age much more slowly, taking decades or even centuries to reach adulthood. Vampire Gifts Type two vampires have enhanced speed and strength. They can run so quickly they seem to move instantaneously, which is termed flitting. In addition to this, they have enhanced reflexes, stamina and senses. They are immortal once they reach full adulthood, and born vampires will grow and advance rapidly before reaching this age. Ex-human vampires will grow much more slowly, but will also stop ageing. Their bodies will heal from any injury, unless this healing is impeded by the claws or teeth of another vampire or werecreature, a hunter weapon or a supernatural ability. However, they do not have any venom. Type two vampires will burst into flames and burn away to dust when they die, while hybrids will either only fall into ashes, or will need to be manually burned like type one vampires. Almost all type two vampires will possess an additional ability naturally. They can also gain one additional ability from blood, usually from a mate. This is called a blood bond, and it also increases the connection between the two, and helps in knowing where the other is and knowing how the other is feeling. Known Type Two Vampires *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan-Bennet *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Athena *Mason Malus-Calwin *Melinda *Leon Biniski *Sylvia Tepes *Zero Kiryuu *Raven Firelock-Reddan *Hunter Firelock-Reddan *Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Keatley Firelock-Reddan *Dean Ellana *Sylar *Mitchell Harrison Known Purebloods *Vlad Tepes *"George Murphy" *Yuuki Kurosu-Kuran *Aliyah *Xiao-Xing Hou *Rosalie Known Hybrids *Avril Capet *Roland Malus-Calwin *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Samuel Capet *Dean Capet *Lowri Capet *Carina Capet *Stella Capet *Danielle Capet *Phoebe Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Chase Capet *Levi Capet *Vyasah Capet *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Naomi Grey *Braedan Bennet *Chris Capet *Annie May Capet *Drew Capet *Stefan Capet *Ashley Capet *Laurie Capet *Elle Bishop *Nickolas Grey *Molly Grey *Loretta Grey Category:Species